Here
by MidnightWhisper7
Summary: Persona 4. Naoki Konishi starts his sophomore year of high school. The Hanged Man learns to move on.


**Here**

**Part 1**

It was the beginning of April, and the main street of the shopping district was crowded with students on their way to school. The morning air was cool but refreshing, the scent of cherry blossoms drifting on the breeze. Naoki was surprised to find himself taking a deep breath as he stepped onto the street after leaving his family's apartment. Not too long ago, he probably wouldn't have taken a moment like this to enjoy the weather. After all, it was the first day of the new term, and it wasn't like he was excited to go back.

He started toward the school, passing the same businesses that had been there his entire life, most now closed down. He passed the same people: laughing elementary students walking with their parents or older siblings; the chattering townfolk who seemed to make gossip their livelihood; older couples taking a leisurely morning stroll. A few of the shop owners opening up for the day said hello, and he replied politely as he went on his way. Their eyes didn't follow him with looks of pity and curiosity as much as they once did, and even so, he doubted he cared that much anymore. Aside from their greetings, it was quiet. There was no one to argue with over who got the last toaster strudel that morning, or any teasing voices telling him to start wearing his uniform correctly. He walked alone. And though at first the morning walk had been one of the most unbearable parts of his day, with the silence and the staring, judging eyes, he had now gotten used to it. He was no longer afraid of being alone with his thoughts.

He had just walked past Tatsumi Textiles when he heard another voice calling to him.

"Hey, Naoki." His eyes widened slightly as he saw Kanji Tatsumi standing in front of the textile shop. Kanji's mother got along well with the Konishi family, and they'd spent a lot of time together as kids. But they hadn't really been friends since middle school. He was surprised the other second year was talking to him this morning.

"Oh, hi." He continued walking as Kanji joined him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" They were in different classes as freshmen, and Kanji hadn't come to school much, anyway. But he knew that Kanji had somehow also become friends with Souji Seta, since he'd sometimes seen them hanging out at the shopping district together. It was kind of surprising, but knowing senpai, maybe not.

"So, uh, how're things goin'?" Kanji looked awkward, but Naoki didn't think it was like the discomfort that people usually had around him. They were just two friends who hadn't talked in a while.

"Pretty good. Same as ever, I guess. The business is starting to pick up a little." He glanced at Kanji from the side. The boy was his age yet a lot taller and generally bigger looking. And tougher, too. His hair was bleached and he had quite a few piercings. But his face was gentle when he spoke. Naoki had found it hard to believe that Kanji would change so much from the way he knew him, based on what he heard on the news and around town. But despite his appearance, Naoki could tell he was the same sensitive, kind boy that he'd been friends with.

"Yeah, Souji-senpai mentioned it to me." He added as an explanation, "He calls me sometimes. I guess you've been talkin' to him too, huh?"

Naoki nodded. "Email," he said. "I'm not much for phone calls. But I try to keep in touch a bit. I don't mind that he told you."

Kanji looked around them. "I think senpai's become friends with half the town. That's what's great about 'im, though. He has time for everyone." He smiled slightly, which was an expression Naoki doubted people would expect to see on Kanji Tatsumi's face. To be honest, Naoki felt a little jarred, himself. "Glad to hear business is good, though. Our place is the same as usual." Tatsumi Textiles was one of the few businesses to hold onto its customers after Junes came in, probably because the chain store only carried mass-produced clothing and not custom-made fabrics that were popular in the area.

"I think most people have realized Junes isn't going away," Naoki said. "It's probably best to just accept it." He looked down and put the hand that wasn't holding his schoolbag in his pocket. "Took me a while to, but they're really convenient. And Souji-san is friends with Hanamura, so--"

"Right." He could feel Kanji's eyes on him, but then the other boy looked away. He continued speaking, though. "Yosuke-senpai can be an ass, lemme be the first to tell you. But he's an okay guy. I feel kinda bad for the way people think of him and his family here."

Naoki thought about it as they walked on in silence. His first impressions of Hanamura were difficult, to say the least. But Souji had said he was a good friend to have, and Naoki had long since given up any grudge that he'd had against Yosuke. He also knew how much it sucked to be bad-mouthed around town, since his sister had gone through the same thing a year ago. He didn't think they could be friends yet, though.

"I guess you guys get along really well, then," Naoki said after the silence stretched on a little too much. "I've seen your group around town." And an interesting group it was, boys and girls, freshmen and second years, and a strange blond kid he'd never seen before who looked like a foreigner.

"Yeah, we're kinda weird," Kanji replied. "I never woulda thought I'd be friends with all of 'em, but, well--" He shrugged.

Naoki considered for a moment. "It must be nice," he said, with a hint of a smile. His own friends had grown distant, and he supposed a lot of it was his fault. Souji was one of the few people he'd felt comfortable talking to, and it wasn't like they talked very often, even through email. He didn't know that much about his senpai, to be honest, other than that he had lived with his relatives, and his little cousin and uncle were in the hospital at the end of the past year. Luckily, both had turned out to be okay. Souji shouldn't have had to lose someone, too.

Kanji was giving him a look again, and if he had actually believed those rumors about the guy, he might have been a little scared. But he didn't think it was pity, either. It just seemed like Kanji was thinking of something.

They reached the school, and decided to check their homeroom assignment together.

"Separate classes, same as last year," Naoki remarked. He felt a little disappointed about that now.

"Cool, Rise's in your homeroom," Kanji said, as he checked the list more closely. "It's good she decided to stay another year." Naoki supposed he meant Rise Kujikawa, and wondered how in the world someone like Kanji had managed to befriend a former idol. He'd heard she had plans to continue with her career in the future, not that he cared much about celebrities.

"Oh, Naoto's in mine," the taller boy said quietly, and Naoki was curious about the happiness he heard in that statement.

At that moment, the bell to start homeroom rang. "Well, good luck with stuff," Kanji said, turning away from the list.

"Yeah, it was nice to talk to you again. I'll probably see you around," Naoki replied. "Small world and all." He lifted his hand in a wave and they separated as they went into their different homerooms.


End file.
